


Point of Know Return

by Aredhel_Alcarin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Alcarin/pseuds/Aredhel_Alcarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he would look at them sometimes, wondering. Then, he would close his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Know Return

He had heard that song once, but he would never forget it.

 

Not because its beauty, and not because its melody. Not even because Dean was singing along and Sam found himself humming to it. Not because of the singer's soft voice, or the moment of peace, or each time the cassette complained when the car hit a pothole. He would remember it because of its truth.

 

A cold, distant truth that someone had somehow managed to turn into a beautiful song.

 

(But he knew that truth from the beginning, of course. He just tried not to think much about it.)

 

He wasn't being vain, it wasn't a matter of ego. He knew the Winchesters had been incredibly helpful. He knew they had saved the world, and they should be remembered -and they would, at least by certain people-, and he was grateful for that. He did believe they deserved the best, they deserved happiness. They even deserved some kind of acknowledgement they wouldn't have and probably wouldn't want. He admired them in a way they wouldn't even believe.

 

But they were humans. 

 

They were, as the song said, “just a drop of water in an endless sea”. And that was the problem. 

 

They had shown him the importance of having his own free will, but he couldn't do anything in that case: he was the endless sea. He was the celestial, immortal creature who has, and will, live forever, and he was terrified to forget. Not just lose them, because he knew he would lose them someday, and he wouldn’t be able to save them, because it would be their time. It would always be too soon for him, anyway. No, Death wasn't an issue for him: The Winchesters will have the Heaven they deserved, as he wouldn’t accept nothing less. He would move literally Heaven and Earth to make it sure.

 

He wasn't afraid of fighting, he had never been, but there are things you can't fight. What's a second in an entire lifetime, even if you met the most important people in that time span?

 

He could never be sure of his own mind. 

 

So he would just let it be and try to focus on the present. Weird thing, the present, especially when you have all the time in the world. But it has the benefit to focus on living, and that was usually hard enough to think of anything else. He had learned to cope with it. He was their guardian angel, he was in charge to guard their souls, and the only thing he could do was rely on that.

 

It's hard to believe when you don't have proof, but humans do it all the time. He had faith in Sam and Dean, he had faith in Humanity, he even had faith in himself, but could he have faith in the future? Not that God would have something to do with it, he knew that now.

 

So he would look at them sometimes, wondering. Then, he would close his eyes.

 

Only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> The song, as many of you would know, is Dust in the Wind, by Kansas C: The title refers to the album in which the song was first released.


End file.
